


All mimsy were the borogoves . . .

by fenellaevangela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things on Atlantis aren't quite what they are supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All mimsy were the borogoves . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Rabbit Hole Day](http://crisper.livejournal.com/73274.html). Title and poem are the work of Lewis Carroll.

The first thing that tipped Rodney off was his closet. More specifically, it was the contents of his closet. Rodney was the first to admit that he was often groggy before his first coffee of the day, but he highly doubted that any amount of grogginess would lead to such vivid hallucinations as this.

His closet was full of bathing suits.

Clearly there was something Weird happening. And not the usual in-a-different-galaxy weird, but Weird with a capital ‘W.’ Rodney briefly debated whether or not to look for proper clothes before leaving his room, but decided that it was pointless. Where would he look? Under the bed?

At first Rodney thought it was just luck that he didn’t meet anyone in the halls. He was in his bedclothes, after all; he didn’t need any snide comments from passersby. But the labs were empty, and the control room, and the infirmary. Rodney was _this_ close to having an honest-to-God panic attack (he was starting to hyperventilate and everything) when he decided to check the mess hall.

Oh. Well, that explained the bathing suits.

Rodney was faced with an Olympic sized swimming pool where the mess hall was supposed to be. Loud music pumped into the room and everyone in Atlantis seemed to be there, even the gate tech who was supposed to be _watching_ the gate. Even that one geologist who hid in the labs during meals to avoid other people; he was doing cannonballs off the side of the pool.

Rodney was busy gaping (because _what the hell?_ ) when Elizabeth walked up to him with a smile on her face. Approximately 87 questions flitted through Rodney’s overtaxed brain but Elizabeth silenced them all with one breathtaking, heart-wrenching, incredibly unexpected kiss. Rodney’s knees felt weak and his eyes fluttered closed. There was definitely something Weird going on, but suddenly that didn’t seem like much of a problem.

He couldn't tell how long they stood there. It seemed like a really long time.

When Rodney opened his eyes again he was standing around the briefing room table with John and most of the physics team. His 6th grade teacher was there, too, and so was Samantha Carter. Everyone’s attention was on the center of the table and the very large cake that sat there. It was covered in brightly lit candles, each one shaped like a chess piece. When no one else moved (were they even breathing?) Rodney leaned forward so he could read the inscription on the cake.

  
_Thus grew the tale of Wonderland:  
Thus slowly, one by one,  
Its quaint events were hammered out—  
And now our tale is done  
And home we steer, a merry crew,  
Beneath the setting sun._   


The Weird was back to being very, very bad again. Rodney had realized that he wasn’t on Atlantis; he wasn't an idiot. But _this_ theory hadn't crossed his mind. He was in Wonderland, then. Whatever that meant. Now how did he get out?


End file.
